


Movie Night

by curlyangel



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyangel/pseuds/curlyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their spare time Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung and Hoseok decide to have a movie night. However  the only thing on Jungkook's mind is how to confess to Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Recently Jungkook had his palm read by a famous fortune teller, Tony Legget. What was being said about him  liking someone and that the love was changing inside of him wasn't wrong at all. It still came as a shock. Maybe more so as of how accuarate it has been. He was skeptical to say the least, but this man was good.  

He always liked Jimin obviously although some fans tend to think he doesn't just because he pushed him away many times when he showed affection towards him. He never did that because he disliked Jimin. He liked him as a hyung and he always took good care of him and bought him nice foods. He was always grateful just shy.  _Really really shy!_ He was still young so he really didn't know what to do with his feelings.  

He aways saw himself as straight, however Jimin had changed all of that. It was a little scary and nerve wrecking. He didn't really know what to do. There was no going back anymore so he had to think of a way to tell Jimin somehow.  

He didn't notice Taehyung observing him from a distance and getting closer so you could imagine his slight jump as he heard a voice coming from next to him. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"N-nothing! Ah hyung! You startled me." He pouted slightly and hit Taehyung lightly against his arm. He didn't want to hurt him though maybe he did just a little, but no.  

The other furrowed his brow with a bit of an unreadable expression on his face. "Were you thinking about Jimin?"  

His eyes grew bigger and he almost choked on his spit coughing violently. "N-no." He shook his head a little, but he couldn't look Taehyung in the eye. He knew his eyes would give him away and he was trying to fight a smile appearing on his face just by hearing his name. _God, he was so in love._  Not to mention the blush that spread on his cheeks. 

"Uh huh. Right. Just confess already!" 

"How?" He gave up in pretending that it wasn't all about Jimin. Who was he kidding. Of course it was. 

"I have an idea." Just as he was about to say more Jimin walked into the room. His hair still wet from the shower he just took and his shirt hanging losely over his shoulders. Shit he looked so hot right now, but so cute at the same time with his bare face. Jungkook could feel butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach.  

"What movie are we watching?" Jimin asked as he plopped down on the couch and Jungkook caught a whiff of Jimin's shampoo. It smelled like lelies and something sweet. He had to control his urge to just stick his nose in the other's hair and stay like that for a while. Or forever. Instead he got up to get a movie ready for them to watch. "Tae hyung, help me pick one."  

On cue Hoseok came inside the room as well. "I've got the snacks!" He exclaimed while holding them up with a huge grin on his face. "What are we watching?"  

"Jungkookie and Taehyungie are looking for it now."  

Jungkook couldn't help but grin when he heard Jimin's soft voice. He was so cute. He could listen to him talk all day long. The butterflies were back too which made it particular hard on concentrating on picking a movie. Taeyung leaned a little closer and Jungkook hoped with all his heart Jimin wouldn't be mad about it or think much of it, although he was extremely cute when he was jealous and doesn't it mean something when he is jealous? Besides it was a little weird to worry about such an innocent action anyway so what was he worrying about? He felt a light poke on his cheek and he blinked up in surprise. "Yah, scroll down or we won't be watching any movie any time soon. Let's pick a scary one." The last sentence was added in a quiet voice so only he could hear. This was probably part of Taehyung's plan so he nodded. Everybody knew Jimin and Hoseok alike were extremely bad in watching scary movies. This could only mean that Jimin would probably sit a little closer to him.He swallowed hard just by thinking about it alone. 

<><><><><> 

Jimin shifted uncomfortably in his seat while watching the movie. Out of all movies these two choose to watch a scary one. He liked scary movies, but he was so bad at watching them. Good thing was that Hoseok was even worse than he was. His squeeks and wiggling around were pretty amusing. He knew how he felt though. Sometimes he thinks Taehyung and Jungkook did it on purpose so they could tease them about it. 

He scooted closer to Jungkook. His warmth made him feel more relaxed and he grabbed onto his arm. The younger glanced down at him with his signature bunny tooth smile and God he was so cute like that. He had such a hard time to control his urge to just press his lips against his soft lips and kiss him, but no. "Are you scared, Jiminie hyung?" His smile grew even more and Jimin was sure his heart stopped for a second. "N-no. Maybe a little." He said shyly. The teasing he will get from this later, but for now he didn't really care, because he had a reason to be as close as possible to Jungkook and that's all he really wants. "Don't worry, hyung. I will protect you." Jungkook whispered to him and Jimin smiled widely his eyes turning into crescent moons.  

Jungkook was there to protect him so what was he scared of really? Still the ghost in this movie looked really creepy and he shuddered. Maybe he should just look at Jungkook instead. He was much nicer to look at with his handsome features. His sharp jawline, his big dark eyes and his pale soft skin. He felt his face burn up just by imagining him in his mind. Also he had a great body now that he was working out so much. Perhaps he should start working out some more as well to mach his perfect body. And then there was his bunny tooth smile which made him turn into the most adorable human being. God he was like a lovesick puppy. He didn't exactly know what was different about Jungkook that makes him so different from the other. Obviously he loved all his members, but Jungkook was special.  

He pressed his body slightly closer after the ghost showed up again though he couldn't help giggles softly at the despair of Hoseok next to them. Taehyung was hugging him to make him feel better and that made Jimin smile again. They were cute totgether. He was probably sounding like a fangirl right now, but really who could deny their cuteness!  

<><><><><> 

Jungkook was biting the inside of his lips while watching the movie. He was having such a hard time concentrating on it. He was watching, but not really. His mind was clouded with thoughts of confessing and all the possible scenarios how Jimin would react to it. It wasn't helping that the other man was sitting so close to him. He wasn't complaining though. He loved having him so close.  

 Jimin is really nice and this is why he liked to tease him so much and also one of the many reasons he likes him so much. He could hear his little giggle at Hoseok's antics and it made his heart skip a beat. He should just kiss him. He was too scared for Jimn's reaction and he didn't want to put him on the spot and in an awkward position.  

<><><><><> 

"I can't watch this movie anymore! I'm giving up!" Hoseok exclaimed after jumping for the 50th time or something like that. It was a lot that is something he did know. "Call me when the movie is done I'll just hang in my room." He got up and quickly made his way out.  

Taehyung chuckled and declared he would go after him to cheer him up and Jimin could only imagine what that means. Go get him, TaeTae.  

<><><><><> 

Nervousness took over now that he was alone with Jimin. He was never nervous and actually enjoyed his company more than anything. Jimin was always someone that knew how to make him feel happy and good about himself. On his turn he tried his hardest to make him laugh and also feel good about himself whenever he feels bad about something. He feels so accomplished when he sees that gorgeous smile of his or hear his laugh and all because of him.  

He didn't exactly know what made him so nervous right now. Jimin never made it a secret that he had a special kind of love for him. Though he himself wasn't as good in expressing his feelings all that well and he still struggles from time to time. At least he learned to be more affectionate on camera even if it was still subtle. He wasn't the awkward teenager anymore and matured quite a bit. He had a long way to go, but all of his hyungs were helping him so he will be okay.  

 He likes—no he loves Jimin. Not just as a hyung, but so much more. He wanted him to be his. The palmreader was right though he had been liking him for quite some time. It grew naturally over time and now the love was changing inside him. He really loved him and didn't just want him as an older brother anymore. He wanted him to be his.   

"Is something on your mind?"  

Jungkook snapped his head up as soon as he was brought back to earth when hearing Jimin's voice. "I—uuhhh----" He shook his head. He was so scared and it pissed him off. This was not the time to start being shy and sound like an idiot. Come on. There is no one here this was the perfect time to talk to him about your feelings.  

"Are you sure? You don't really seem to pay attention to the movie." He could hear a concerned tone in his voice. 

Great, now you made him worry over you. He slumped a bit more into his seat. It was stupid really how he couldn't say how he felt. Especially considering Jimin was the one person he could say anything to and talk about his worries. If he confessed and perhaps he didn't feel the same, but just saw him as a cute dongsaeng who he wants to take care of. What will that mean for their relationship? What if he reminds him too much of his own little brother and this is why he likes him that much? What will happen to the group if he feels the same and it will come out? Being gay is still a sensitive topic and it could bring harm to their group and he didn't want that to happen at all!  Now their group was already known for openly supporting gay rights—well at least Namjoon let people know, but he felt the same way. Especially now that he also likes another guy. Yoongi didn't put a label on hismself either by saying he likes a person that could mean it could eiher be a girl or a guy he likes. Or what if they would lose a lot of fans? Though he would like to believe most of their fans are as open-minded as his group was. Or what if Jimin thinks he is too ugly to date anyway? He felt ugly most of the time.  

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Talk to me!" Jimin's voice sounded stern but soft at the same time. "What's wrong?" 

Maybe he shoud just man up and tell him. He pulled away from him and all he wante to do is get up, run and hide somewhere, but he managed to surpress the urge to do so. He wouldn't dare to look Jimin in the eye though. He could feel his stare fixate on him and he shifted in his seat looking at his hands while trying to calm himself down.  

"The- There's something I need to tell you. Please bear with me." 

He could feel Jimin re-sitting a little. Probably getting ready for whatever is coming. 

"I--" He clears his throat. "Hyung, I really like you. Not just as a hyung. I think I really love you and I thought I was good with just being best friends, but I don't think that's enough anymore. I know I played hard to get most of the time with you, but secretly I loved your attention the most and I felt bad for pushing you away many times. I was just shy and I didn't really know how to express myself. I still don't really know. I wish I was more like you. You always seem so sure about your feelings and expressing them. Maybe expect when you don't want to bother anyone with your bad feelings." He took a deep breath. He knew he was rambling and he tried to ignore the lump he felt in his throat and the tears prickle in his eyes. He was too scared of what answer would come if he would stop talking. 

"I'm scared when people will find out and bash me for liking you like that or worse bash you. I don't want anything bad happening to you. Like ever. Also not to the group. I don't want to dissappoint anyone." He rubbed his eyes feeling so embarrassed for crying while confessing. It felt all his feelings came out all at once. He imagined to be all smooth and savy while confessing and look at him now. He was a trembling crying mess feeling as small as an ant. "I understand if you don't want to date someone as ugly as me." The last bit came out barely as a whisper.  

It stayed quiet on the other end of the couch. He probably had a lot to process with his word vomit he just spew on him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "You're wrong about two things." There was a light pang of fear in his chest. He felt Jimin's small (and soft) fingers reaching for his chin to make him look up at him. He was so scared to look him in the eye though. He was even more scared of what he would say to him. "Jungkook, look at me." He finally looked up to meet his warm and soft brown eyes. There was a smile on Jimin's face with bright pink cheeks. Typically Jimin hyung he thought. He would let him down carefully. Jimin was sweet and caring like that. 

"Jungkook—You—I didn't know you thought of me this way." Oh God here it comes. "What I would like to say to you is first and foremost that you are not ugly at all. Never been and never will be! You're the most beautiful person I've ever layed eyes on. Second--" His face turned bright red now. "You're wrong if you think it's easy to express my feelings all the time, because I've kept liking you all this time—well not really, but you know what I mean. I should have confessed to you so you didn't have to walk around with such a burden." He moved his hand to gently brush some of his tears away with his thumb then cupped both his cheeks. "Don't worry so much, hm. We will do this together and we have our friends that support us."   

Jimin leaned in and pressed his lips against his kissing him gently. After a while he pulled away looking into Jungkook's dark orbs and grinned. "I love you, Jungkookie~." He wrapped his arms around him and placed another kiss on top of his head. "Kiss me again, Jiminie." 

"That's still hyung for you!" He laughed though and this time Jungkook was confident enough to press his lips against the other's lips. "I love you, too." He murmured against his lips with a huge smile. He could get used to doing this forever until the day he dies.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I really got sucked into Jikook while I wasn't really planning on doing any shipping except admire their bromance, but the more I see from Jikook I kinda feel they really feel something more than just friendship. I don't know it just seems that way. Plus they are super cute!! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked reading this! I also take requests so if you have anything you would like to see next than you are always welcome to message me. ^^


End file.
